1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LED lamps, especially to an LED lamp that can be assembled rapidly.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, an LED lamp includes a tube and two lamp holders. When an LED lamp is assembled, it is difficult for operators to align screw holders of the two lamp holders and the tube to fix the lamp holders on the tube, thus reducing efficiency in assembling. Therefore an LED lamp that can be assembled rapidly is needed.